


Mansion

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Lirry - Freeform, Love, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Whipping, drug lord liam, sex slave harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Liam's favourite sex slave</p><p> </p><p> aka I accidentally deleted the original when I tried to update because I am an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO STUPID AND DELETED THE ORIGINAL WHEN I TRIED TO UPDATE

She had to leave, that was the only thing that was on her mind. She couldn’t stay, couldn’t stay with Master, Thea wanted her freedom again, and this balcony might be her only chance.

It was past midnight, the darkness would help to hide her. Although she felt ill prepared in absolutely no clothing she had to take this opportunity.

Just as she got one leg over the railing, straddling the cold marble, a strong hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back onto the balcony. A small shriek escaped her lips as her body hit the cold marble of the balcony. Before Thea had any time to regain her composure she was being dragged back into the mansion, the door to the balcony closing once her body was fully inside.

Thea had her face cast to the floor, she didn’t need to look up to tell that her master had pulled her back inside. Suddenly Master’s hand was under her chin, releasing her arm, and forcing her to look up at him.

 

“What were you trying to do out there?” Master asked although he knew the answer. “We’re you trying to give the balcony the time of its life perhaps? Hmmm? No?” He sneered.

At a loss for words Thea simply stared Master in the eyes. Brining his hand against her face in a slap Master spoke again, his voice much more threatening this time. “Answer me when you are spoken to slut!”

Tears sprung into her eyes at the stinging sensation but she finally spoke in a small whisper. “I-I was running away.”

Master made a tutting sound with his mouth, and although Thea was sure that he had heard her she was forced to say it again. “Say it louder, say it so that everyone, even the cooks downstairs, can hear you. So that everyone knows that you were trying to leave.” Master stared her deep in the eyes and she couldn’t help but turn away from the intensity that his brown eyes held.

She took a deep breath before speaking. “I was trying to run away.” Her voice echoed through the room they were in and bounced off the high ceilings of it, down the long hallways, up the stairs to her right and down the grand staircase across from them.

"Good girl." Master smirked before his face went hard again. "But you know you’re not even supposed to think about escaping. Even if you did manage to get out of the mansion there are gates surrounding the perimeter, I would find you in a matter if hours, so it’s merely pointless. Anyways, only bad people try to escape. And bad people get punished." A wicked smile crawled across Master’s face and Thea crumpled to the ground clinging to Master’s feet.

"No no no! I-I’m sorry Ma-aster. Please. Please don’t punish me!" She sobbed, her voice cracking multiple times.

It was only then that Thea began to realize again that she was completely naked, completely vulnerable to Master. Thea could feel as her entire body blushed in front of Master and now she was regretting being stubborn and refusing the robe that Master had offered her.

"And here I thought that we had made so much progress. I guess a slut never learns." Master said darkly bringing Thea out of her train of thought.

A sharp smack was landed onto her behind as she lay clutching Masters feet, her arse fully exposed to Master. Screaming, she tried to roll away from Master but she was too late as he had a strong grip on her waist preventing her from moving. So there she was kneeling at Master’s feet as he rained down swats onto her behind. After about ten swats Master stood her up and held her in his arms, she flopped into his left arm as his right continued smacking her red bottom.

"These will feel like feather touches compared to what you’re gonna get upstairs!"

The only rooms that were upstairs were Liam’s and Harry’s, they were the biggest and the nicest ones, Thea’s room was on the second level, not far from the balcony. In her short time here Thea had learned that you never wanted to make it into Master’s bedroom.

Thea’s cries and shrieks rang through the mansion so it wasn’t a surprise that Harry was standing at the top of the staircase watching what was happening. Although Thea had only spoken to Master’s favourite slave a handful of times she had learned that Harry hated punishments, but most of all hated seeing others get punished. Running down the staircase Harry spoke, his voice ringing through the hall. “Liam stop!” He begged.

Harry was the only one who knew and was allowed to use Master’s real name, and he took full advantage of it. Up until then Thea had only known Liam as Master, and he had made it clear that that was the only thing she was allowed to call him. Liam almost didn’t suit the man who was spanking her arse, Liam was a nice name, and as far as Thea knew, Master wasn’t a nice person. Harry was pushing Liam in an attempt to get him to stop spanking Thea, but his pushes did nothing, his strength was nothing compared to Liam’s.

"Harry stop!" Liam yelled and although Harry flinched he continued pushing Liam and managed to get Liam to stumble to the side, dropping Thea.

Anger surged through Liam’s body and he gripped Harrys bicep harshly. “I fucking said stop!” He yelled and Harry whimpered trying to pry Liam’s fingers away from his flesh but Liam only gripped him harder.

"Looks like a slut needs to be taught where his boundaries are again." Liam’s voice was low and threatening, a tone that Harry’s ears hadn’t heard for a while.

Roughly Liam dragged Harry over with him to where a guard was walking towards them. “Take the girl to her room.” Liam said pointing to Thea who was still lying on the carpet. “And have someone outside of her door tonight and whenever she is inside her room.” The guard nodded.

“I have a different slut that needs punishing.” His voice was low and anger was seething out through every word. When Liam turned away the guard walked over to where Thea was, picked her up, and carried her back to her room as Liam dragged Harry up the stairs to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry tripped over his own feet as Liam dragged him up the stairs violently. At the top of the stairs they turned to the left, towards Liam’s bedroom and away from Harry’s. As they walked Harry looked over the banister to see the guard picking up Thea and carrying her away, he would give anything to be carried away from Liam at this moment.

Liam’s bedroom was in the shape of a U, a thick wall separating his living room and bedroom from his for lack of better words torture chamber. To their right was Liam’s bedroom which wrapped around the hallway and reached the far left corner, to the left was the punishment room.

Liam released Harry’s bicep and strode over to the door, pulling keys out of the pocket in his trousers. Harry rubbed his bicep knowing full well that there would be a bruise there tomorrow. The door creaked as Liam pushed it open but other than that there was silence, which frightened Harry more because the angrier Liam was, the less he talked. And Harry knew better than to try to break the silence. With far too much force Liam grabbed Harry’s bruising bicep and pushed him into the dark room causing Harry to stumble slightly, a whimper escaping his lips. “Guess you don’t like being shoved around either do you Harry?” Liam had closed the door and flicked on the eerie lights as he spoke, his voice low.

"N-no Liam."

A growl erupted from Liam’s chest and he turned Harry around so that he was facing him. “Master, it’s fucking Master tonight.” Harry simply shook his head in response. “Strip and get on the bed.” His voice sent shivers up Harry’s spine and he quickly walked to the bed, his body trembling as he undressed.

The room was fair in size, although nothing compared to Liam’s bedroom, and was even smaller than the other slaves rooms. It was simply laid out, the bed across from the door, a sofa to the right and toys and whips hanging on the walls, each on its own hook and strangely enough a chandelier hanging from the ceiling . Attached to the bed were handcuffs for arms and legs, with a simple sheet protecting the mattress, nothing else on the bed.

Liam hummed as he scanned the hooks taking his time. Eventually he had settled on a couple of items and he set them on the bedside table, smiling when he saw Harry on his hands and knees in the center of the bed. “So Harry do you know why you’re here?” Liam’s voice was sickly sweet. He was holding a whip, like the ones used on horses, and trailed it along Harry’s skin.

"Y-Yes I do Master." Harry cringed as he said Master, he hadn’t had to call Liam Master for months.

"And why is that Harold?"

"Because I interfered with you and another slave and I pushed you." Liam smirked at Harry’s words.

"Fucking right you did." With his words he brought the whip down onto Harry’s bottom causing Harry to shriek slightly at the unexpected hit. "Look at you, such a slut, trying to hold in your cries, I wouldn’t bother holding them in, come tomorrow everyone will know what a naughty boy you were."

A sob escaped his lips as Liam continued to hit his ass. “M-master! I’m sor-ry! I’m sorry!” Harry started chanting apologies as Liam continued bruising his behind. Tears poured down Harry’s cheeks, from both embarrassment and pain. He knew for a fact that everyone in the mansion could hear him; the walls to this room were paper thin, their purpose to let every sound amplify and allow the sound to be heard outside. “Please!” He screamed as Liam hit him particularity hard.

A level below Thea was curled up in her bed listening to Harry’s screams as he was punished. A tear streamed down her cheek knowing that she was partly to blame and also in fear because she knew that that would be her in a couple of hours. A loud scream echoed through her room and down the hallways and she couldn’t help but whimper.

Upstairs Harry was beginning to feel limp and started to shake, he could sense that his limbs were giving out on him. “Master I’m going to collapse.” Harry whispered his voice breaking at almost every word.

Liam smiled wickedly. “It’s either stay like this, and get more punishment if you collapse, or let me fuck you on your back, which would you rather have?”

“F-fuck me p-please.” He replied sounding defeated. Although Harry would much rather have that than any beating he was in no way in the mood to have Liam tearing him apart.

“I figured a whore like you would choose that.” Liam sneered as he flipped Harry over harshly onto his back, his bruised bottom scraping against the sheet covering the mattress. Liam grabbed one of Harry’s arms and handcuffed it to the bed, then the other. Harry weakly tried to pull at the handcuffs knowing full well that they wouldn’t be coming off. A dark chuckle escaped Liam’s mouth as he watched Harry pull at the restraints. With Harry’s arms restrained Liam moved off the bed and quickly shed his clothing. Loving how Harry wiggled on the bed pulling at the chains, Harry had always hated being restrained.

Liam quickly climbed onto the bed and pushed Harry’s legs apart as wide as he could. He attached his lips to Harry’s neck, sucking and biting until he was sure that there was bruise forming. Slowly Liam dragged his nails down Harry’s long body, down to his thighs. “I’m not using any lube Harry, so open your mouth.”

Liam was about to move closer to Harry’s mouth when Harry spoke. “No.” It was simple, but it wasn’t what Liam wanted to hear.

“What did you say?” Liam’s voice had dropped from amusement to threatening very quickly.

"I fucking said no!" Before Harry had time to say anything else Liam smacked him sharply on the face. It didn’t happen often that Harry refused Liam and put up a fight because he knew that he wouldn’t win and would only end up sore, but as he lay tugging on the restraints something snapped. His ass was already aching and although he had chosen to be fucked he really didn’t want to, it was just the better option.

"Well if you don’t want to fucking help yourself then fine!" Liam spat on his hand and tugged himself a couple of times before he lined up with Harry.

Just as Liam was about to push in Harry jerked his hips away. “I said fucking no Liam! I don’t want your fucking dick near me! I’m not your fucking doll!”

Liam gripped Harry’s chin tightly, forcing Harry to look at him. “You may not be a doll but I own you, ever since your parents sold you to me, without any hesitation, you have been mine. So accept it. You and I both know that I care more for you than your parents ever did.” He said darkly as his fingernails sunk into the skin on Harry’s jaw leaving small indents. Suddenly Liam slammed into Harry’s entrance, screams escaping from his lips as his body tried to adjust to the intrusion. When Liam had spoken of Harry’s family Harry stopped struggling, Liam’s words cutting into his soul sharper than any whip could have.

Liam pounded into him relentlessly, not fully noticing the effects that his words had had on the boy. Harry simply let Liam have his way with him, resisting him took far too much effort and it was pointless, Liam always won. Tears streamed down Harry’s face and sobs escaped his lips a Liam thrust in and out of him much harder than he ever had, when Liam finally came deep inside him, Harry couldn’t help but feel relieved. Lazily Liam continued to thrust into Harry until he pulled out slowly. As Liam uncuffed him, Harry couldn’t find the strength to move. The pain in his ass was unbearable and Harry could tell that he was bleeding.

Neither of them said a word, but Liam gently picked Harry up and carried him out of the room and across to his bedroom. Although barely conscious, Harry couldn’t help but smile as Liam unlocked the door to his bedroom and placed him onto his bed. Harry whimpered as his butt hit the mattress and quickly rolled onto his stomach smelling Liam’s pillows. No matter how comfy his own bed was, Liam’s always managed to be even comfier and Harry was glad that he wouldn’t be sleeping in his own bed tonight.

Liam pulled the duvet over Harry’s legs, avoiding his bruised behind. Liam couldn’t help but feel guilty, he always took things slightly too far, and when he saw the trail of blood dripping down Harry’s thigh he walked over to his bathroom and grabbed a wet towel. Gently he tried to dab away the blood but when Harry winced away he tossed the towel aside and climbed in next to the boy. Harry cuddled up next to him and Liam placed a kiss on his forehead and ran a hand gently through his hair. It amazed harry how quickly Liam could go from punishing him harshly to taking care of him. Just as Harry closed his eyes Liam softly whispered to him. “I’m sorry Harry.” And closing his eyes, Liam allowed sleep to consume them both.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's a little shit

Sunlight streaming into Harry’s eyes was what finally woke him. The spot where Liam had slept was cold; Harry looked at the clock that stood on the bedside table only to find out that it was already noon. All too quickly Harry sat up on the bed, hissing when he bottom rubbed against the duvet. He stood up, trying to release his behind of some pain, before he walked over to the bathroom. He turned around and tried to look at his arse in the mirror and when he finally caught a glimpse of it, it was worse than he expected. Bluish blackish marks covered his entire bottom and parts of his upper thighs and lower back. A small gasp slipped through his lips as he took in his beaten backside. And just as he had expected there were bruises in the shape of fingers covering his bicep. Turning away from the mirror Harry looked around trying to find something to cover himself up so that he could make his way back to his bedroom. Of course he couldn’t find anything not even a towel, so Harry had only two choices, one being stay in Liam’s room until Liam came back or the other option being to run naked from Liam’s bedroom to his. Although the first option seemed like the lesser of two evils Harry wasn’t really in the mood to spend the day in Liam’s room, so he decided he was going to make a run for it. Harry slipped out of the bedroom quickly and ran over to the wall across, the one containing the punishment room. Slowly Harry inched along the wall until he was able to look over the banister. Apart from a couple of guards there was no one. Harry saw his opportunity and took it, running as fast as he could to his bedroom, he was just about at his door when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Harry! So glad to see that you’re awake. Nothing like a show in the morning." Liam called from the bottom of the staircase.

A blush creeped onto Harry’s face as he noticed that standing next to Liam was a man that he had never met. Immediately Harry tried to cover himself, opting to put his hands over his crotch. He shuffled to the side a bit, hoping to get behind the wall so that he could hide his body and just stick his head out. Liam seemed to notice how Harry was squirming and smirked to himself.

"Why don’t you come down here and say hello to Mr. Tomlinson? I’m sure he would love to meet you, wouldn’t you Louis?" Liam turned to the man standing next to him. When the man nodded Harry spoke up desperately wanting to go to his bedroom and put on clothing.

"No thank you, but it was nice meeting you Mr. Tomlinson, have a nice day!" Harry said from the top of the stairs as he shuffled towards the wall.

Even from upstairs Harry could tell that Liam had raised his eyebrows. “Harry.” The tone in Liam’s voice was warning and Harry knew better than to ignore it, after all he wasn’t in the mood to get another beating to his behind.

Quickly Harry descended down the stairs, still trying to cover himself up as much as he could. When Harry was standing next to Liam, he put his hand on Harry’s lower back, moving it slightly upwards when Harry flinched.

"Harry this is Louis, a good friend of mine." As he spoke Liam gripped Louis shoulder, a small smile on his lips.

Louis reached out his hand for Harry to shake but Harry simply looked down at his hands before he brought up his right one and shook the man’s hand. “Pleasure.” Harry said, quickly looking Mr. Tomlinson in the eyes before casting them down to the floor. Harry’s face was fully flushed as he stood in front of the man in absolutely nothing while he was wearing a suit, similar to the one Liam had on. Liam and Louis continued on with their conversation as Harry stood awkwardly next to Liam, slowly trying to move behind Liam to hide his naked frame. Finally Harry sheepishly tapped Liam on the shoulder.

"Could I please put on some clothing now Master?" If Mr. Tomlinson hadn’t been in the room Harry would’ve called Liam by his name, but he figured that Liam was trying to impress this man so he opted for Master.

Both men turned to look at Harry. “Alright, go change.” As soon as Liam finished speaking Harry mumbled a thank you and went back upstairs as quickly as he could. He could feel two pairs of eyes trained on his arse which only caused Harry to blush even harder than he had been. As he turned the corner Harry could’ve sworn that he heard Mr. Tomlinson comment on how well Liam was keeping his slaves in line.

In the peace and quiet of his bedroom Harry walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Although he knew it would be painful, Harry had to get clean. The water ran and Harry grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and placed them on the seat in the shower as he climbed in. The water felt nice on his sore muscles but Harry was afraid of turning around and exposing his bottom to the water. Soap ran down his back as he washed his hair and Harry couldn’t help but let out a hiss as the soap stung his body. Before then he hadn’t realized that there were tiny cuts on his back but the soap seemed to find every cut and seeped into them. Then began the painful process of washing his body. With his hair clean Harry grabbed the body wash and began to carefully soap up his body. And although it stung like a bitch Harry gently tried to wash his bottom, ignoring the blood flowing down the drain as best as he could while he washed himself. Once the painful process was over he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist carefully. As he stepped out Harry couldn’t help but feel exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and sleep the day away. He was just about to do so when there was a knock on the door, he was still only wrapped in a towel but he figured Liam would come in either way so he simply said something along the lines of come in when the door opened. Just as he expected Liam was standing in the doorway with Mr. Tomlinson behind him.

"When you’re all dressed why don’t you go outside to the garden and meet Zayn, Louis’s slave." Harry could tell that it wasn’t an option even though it sounded like one, and although he just want to sleep he said he would love to meet the boy and Liam left him alone.

Sighing Harry walked over to his closet to pick out a white button up shirt and black trousers. If Mr. Tomlinson wasn’t around, Harry would’ve gotten away with wearing loose, thin basketball shorts without being reprimanded by Liam, but since they had visitors be knew he wouldn’t get away with it, he knew Liam would want all of his slaves to look orderly. So he put on the collared shirt without any problems but then it came to his pants and his trousers which took a little more time to get on than usual. Before leaving his room Harry combed through his hair and took a painkiller to help numb him, and then he opened the door and made his way downstairs to the entrance to the garden. When he opened the door and walked out into the fresh air, he noticed someone sitting on the grassy field under a tree. Assuming that the man was this Zayn character, he strode over to him before introducing himself.

"Hello, my names Harry, I’m assuming that you’re Zayn." Harry reached out a hand and the boy on the ground shook it.

"That’s me, why don’t you take a seat?" Zayn offered patting the ground beside him. Harry hesitated, not wanting to cause more pain to his arse than there already was.

"Uh, well, you see…" He motioned to his backside as he spoke hoping that Zayn would understand what he was getting at. Luckily he did and nodded understandingly.

"Happens to the best of us." A smile spread across his face and Harry couldn’t help but smile back. Zayn stood up from the ground and started walking away from the mansion, into the small forest and towards the wall that surrounded Liam’s land. Harry simply followed him, having nothing else to do. Plus, there was just something about Zayn, maybe the way he carried himself that intrigued Harry.

Inside Liam was showing Louis around the mansion, Louis was almost in awe, it was far bigger than his mansion or any other one he had ever seen. For about an hour they walked around the house until Liam remembered the events that had happened the night before, remembering Thea.

"Louis, what do you reckon would be a suitable punishment for a new slave trying to escape?" Strangely, his voice was humorous.

Smirking Louis turned to Liam. “Oh I reckon a-” Just as he tried to finish he was interrupted by a guard.

"Deepest apologies sir, but I’ve been informed that two servants were trying to escape, one of them belonging to Mr. Tomlinson."

The anger was apparent on both of their faces as the guard motioned for them to follow. He took them outside through the garden doors, the same ones Harry had strolled out of earlier and into the forest where Harry had followed Zayn.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the woods Zayn was attempting to climb the wall as Harry paced back and forth. “We shouldn’t do this, if we caught, we shouldn’t do this!” Harry blabbed as Zayn rolled a couple of logs towards the wall in an attempt of giving himself more height.

"Oh shut up Harry it’s not like we’re going to get caught, were in the woods, they won’t get us." He sounded confident and it relaxed Harry a bit but not completely. Zayn continued to find twigs and rocks, placing them against the stone wall which was well over his head. Every so often he would stand on them and try to jump up and grab the top of the wall which he was no way near reaching. Harry had to give it to him, he was very optimistic. He continued to pace until he heard something, voices.

"Zayn, I hear someone coming." Immediately both of them froze, Zayn stepping off his pile and freezing on the ground. Both could indeed hear voices and they sounded an awful lot like their masters.

"Shit." Zayn whispered as he kicked his measly pile. "We’re dead."

"I told you! But no you had to try escaping even though you had no fucking chance!" Frantically Harry pulled at his hair; he knew he was done for if last night was any indication. Before either could do anything Liam and Louis entered the clearing.

"What exactly do you think you’re doing?" Liam demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry was at a loss for words and simply made a wheezing sound as Zayn spoke. “Harry was trying to escape! I tried to stop him but he threatened that he would blame it on me!” His voice was almost hysterical and he ran into Louis arms sobbing. Taken aback Harry’s eyes widened, Zayn had clearly perfected fake crying since he burst out within seconds leaving Harry stunned.

"W-what? No! It was the other way around! Zayn was the one trying to escape while I tried to persuade him not to!" Harry protested.

"Please Harry, how would Zayn know where the wall was." Louis said matter-of-factly.

Harry’s jaw dropped open. “I don’t know maybe he just walked away from the mansion and bada-bing bada-boom there’s a wall! It wasn’t m-”

"Harry how dare you speak to Mr. Tomlinson like that!" Liam yelled, cutting Harry off. "I expected more from you today, after last night you would think that you would have learned! Yesterday it was hitting me, now it’s blaming Zayn; I’ve had it with you!" As Liam yelled Harry flinched and Zayn smirked in Louis arms. And before Harry could react Liam was once again grabbing his arm and dragging Harry back towards the house. "I’m sorry to cut our time short Louis but I need to take care of him. By all means you can stay until I’m done with him; I’ll have the cooks bring you some tea." Liam spoke as he dragged Harry away. When Louis replied saying that would be wonderful Liam gripped Harry harder. "You won’t be able to sit for a week when I’m done with you."


	4. Chapter Four

"Liam, please, it wasn’t me!" Tears were steadily streaming down Harry’s face as they neared the mansion; he needed to get Liam to listen to him. "Liam can’t you trust me?!"

Liam was silent as Harry sobbed, blocking his words out of his mind, he was too angry to listen to Harry’s pleads. Not only did Harry sass Louis but he blamed Zayn, one of them was enough to get Liam seeing red let alone two. Harry continued protesting as they went up two steps to the door. Roughly Liam shoved Harry into the building despite Harry’s best efforts. It felt all too familiar as Liam proceeded to lead Harry upstairs, in one last effort Harry grabbed into the railing, clinging to it for dear life. Liam tugged Harry, trying to pull him off, and when he realized that Harry wasn’t moving he landed a sharp swat on his bum. Screaming Harry let go of the railing.

"The more you resist me, the more this will hurt for you." Liam threatened but it didn’t stop Harry from putting up a fight. After much struggling Liam had managed to get Harry onto the second floor, by then many slaves were peeking out of their rooms and looking around corners searching for the cause of the disturbance. When they realized it was Harry being dragged upstairs for the second time within hours they gasped. Harry never got punished and when he did he wouldn’t normally put up a fight. And the fact that Harry was being taken upstairs was even more shocking when taking everything into consideration, Harry was Liam favourite so normally Liam went easier on him than the rest. Harry glared at them and most of them shut their doors or continued down the hallway in the other direction.

"Let me go! It wasn’t me check your fucking security cameras or something!" They were almost at the top of the second set of stairs.

"No I believe Zayn!" Liam screamed digging his nails into Harry’s flesh.

Finally they reached the third floor Harry was more angry than fearful, his breathing heavy. “Why the fuck would you believe Zayn? You don’t even know him!”

As much as he wanted to punch Liam with his free hand he resisted the urge knowing it wouldn’t be worth it. He may have been taller than Liam, but Liam was definitely stronger. Liam fumbled with the keys as Harry managed to pry Liam’s fingers off of his bicep. The moment Liam’s fingers were off of him Harry took off running, he ran to the stairs as quickly as he could. Cursing, Liam dropped the keys and ran after him. Harry landed on the second floor and was fully expecting to run full speed down to the main level when Liam gripped his fingers that were trailing down the railing and then his wrist. Harry’s strength was nothing in comparison to Liam’s so Liam easily yanked him back, Harry landing on his ass, screaming as his ass came into contact with the hard stairs. Liam pulled Harry back so that his body was completely on the second floor and not the stairs. Quickly he flipped Harry over onto his stomach and straddled his waist as Liam undid his belt. Harry’s screams and protests hadn’t stopped since he fell to the ground and they weren’t getting any quieter. He continued fighting Liam, trying to roll away from him or do anything to get out of his tight grip. In one swift motion Liam managed to pull down Harry’s pants and trousers, exposing his bruised arse. Liam got off Harry’s waist but kept one strong hand on his back, pinning him to the carpet, as he began whipping Harry’s bottom. Screaming and shouting, Harry tried to wiggle away from the belt with no success. Once again people were looking out of their bedroom doors as Liam unfairly punished Harry. Liam put all of his anger and strength into each whip, hitting Harry much too hard, much harder than necessary. This was by far the hardest that Harry had ever been punished, the hardest punishment that Liam had ever given to anyone, and Harry could feel his skin begin to tear. From all of his screaming and crying and pain that he was feeling Harry was beginning to feel light headed. Just as he felt that he was going to pass out he heard Louis’s voice.

"Liam stop!" Louis screamed causing Liam to look up and search for where the voice was coming from. Louis was standing at the bottom of the stairs gripping a crying, guilty looking Zayn.

"What Louis?" Liam asked, annoyed and frustrated that he had been interrupted.

"It wasn’t Harry, Zayn confessed that it was actually him and that Harry was telling the truth. Check your security cameras and you’ll find that I’m telling the truth."

Guilt immediately flooded trough Liam’s veins and he pulled his hand away from Harry’s back. Harry stood up straight away, kicked off his trousers and pants and ran up the stairs, sobs escaping his lips. Liam heard a door slam, which caused him to jump slightly at the loud noise.

"So you mean to tell me, Louis, that I just punished Harry, harder than I ever have, for absolutely no reason?" Liam’s voice was small as he asked Louis. When Louis nodded his head Liam’s face went completely white.

"Fuck." Was all Liam said as he turned around running up the stairs after Harry.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last post I'm making unless you guys want me to continue this and make it a story

Zayn and Louis stood at the bottom of the stairs unmoving. Eventually Zayn wiped away the last few tears that had sprung to his eyes, he didn’t really know why he was crying, he wasn’t the one who has just gotten a beating. All he had gotten was a hit to his butt when he confessed to Louis that it wasn’t actually Harry who was trying to escape. In all honesty he didn’t expect that Harry would get in that much trouble but when Louis explained to him that Liam punished nearly ten times harder than Louis did, Zayn had to confess.

"I’m so sorry! I should’ve just fessed up." Zayn said shaking his head.

Louis patted his shoulder. “It’s okay you didn’t know, and I’m not really in the mood to punish you. I’m just curious, why did you want to leave?”

Mindlessly Zayn kicked at the bottom of the stairs, not finding the courage to look Louis in the eye. “I guess I just miss my freedom, not that you don’t give me any. I just wish I could like go out to a bar and hang out with friends or something. It doesn’t really matter though.”

Louis wasn’t sure how to reply so he simply grabbed Zayn’s hand and walked over to some chairs and a table that had some tea placed on it.

The mansion was nearly quiet except for Louis and Zayn chatting and Liam banging on Harry’s bedroom door.

For about the tenth time Liam had asked Harry to let him in, only to get no reply. He knew he had messed up and now be just wanted to comfort Harry. One last time Liam tried the handle on Harry’s room only to find that it was locked so he proceeded to his bedroom to grab a key. All of the rooms in the house were able to lock and be unlocked from the inside and the outside, and Liam had all of the keys in his room. He grabbed Harry’s key and quickly walked back to Harry’s room to unlock the door. With a slight click the door opened and Liam sheepishly pushed the door open. The sight Liam walked into hurt his heart, Harry was laying on the bed with his face in the pillows and his shoulders heaving. Harry didn’t even move as Liam entered, didn’t do anything to acknowledge that Liam was in his bedroom. With some hesitance Liam walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, sitting so that he was facing Harry.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Of course he knew that Harry wasn’t alright and he was mentally slapping himself for asking such a stupid question. And just as he suspected Harry didn’t respond only cried harder which was enough of a response for Liam.

"Babe I’m so sorry, I should have listened to you." Liam said quietly, his eyes scanning Harry’s bare skin which was bleeding and turning a disgusting shade of green and black. It made Liam want to vomit and if he felt that way he couldn’t imagine how Harry felt. Liam knew that he needed to do something to relieve Harry of the pain he must have been feeling so he quickly left Harry’s room, leaving the door half open, and walked over to his own. In his room he had some pain medicine and morphine pills as well as some cream that helped with bruises. He figured that the moraine was a but extreme but he grabbed a bottle of them as well as regular pain killers and the cream and made his way back to Harry’s room. Just as he suspected Harry hadn’t moved and inch but his sobs weren’t getting any softer. Tentatively Liam sat on the bed so that his trousers were touching Harry’s legs.

"Harry, I have some pills that will help with the pain and some cream as well, do you want any?" His voice was soft and Liam watched the back of Harry’s head and waited for a response. Slowly Harry nodded his head. Liam stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom to get a glass of water for Harry and placed it on the night stand. Once again Liam sat next to Harry on the bed, unmoving.

The more Liam looked at his bottom the guiltier he felt, he had gone unnecessarily hard on Harry. Cautiously when Harry’s sobbing quieted slightly Liam leaned over Harry and placed a kiss on his shoulder blade. Harry flinched at the feeling of Liam touching him, and Liam would be lying if he didn’t say that hurt a bit. But then again he did deserve it.

"Harry I have morphine pills or normal pain medication which would you prefer?" This time he really needed an answer from Harry.

A few moments passed before Harry mumbled something into the pillow, his words sounding muffled.

"Sorry love could you say it again please?" Liam asked.

"Can I have the morphine please?" Harry’s voice was so low and quiet that Liam almost didn’t catch what he was saying.

Liam nodded and unscrewed the bottle the pills were in and placed them on the nightstand next to the water. After a couple of minutes Harry seemed to have found the strength to lift and arm and his head and grabbed the water, taking a sip, before shoving the pills in his mouth and letting his head fall back against the pillow again with a sigh.

"Harry I am really sorry." Liam said softly before rambling on about how stupid he was and how he overreacted, then followed that by practically chanting ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again until Harry wrapped his fingers around Liam’s finally shutting him up.

"It’s okay Liam." Harry finally whispered. All of a sudden Liam was placing soft kisses all over his back. After about the hundredth kiss Harry turned his face to the side, mostly because he needed air but also because he wanted to see Liam’s face.

"Hi." Liam said grinning, sounding more like a five year old then anything else as his eyes met Harry’s tear stained ones. The redness of them making the green even more vibrant than normal.

A small smile spread across Harry’s face. “Hi.” He whispered back.

His eyes fluttered as Liam pressed a kiss to his nose. Liam had since then laid down next to Harry on the bed. As the medicine seemed to kick in Harry began to get more talkative answering Liam’s questions but not going out of his way to speak. They had been laying in silence when Harry finally spoke again.

"Why didn’t you believe me?" He looked like a kicked puppy and Liam just wanted to cuddle him into his arms.

"I-I don’t know." A frown etched its way onto Liam’s face the more he thought about it.

"I thought you trusted me." Harry sounded so broken. A tear silently slid down his cheek as he let his words sit in the air.

It felt like Liam had been punched in the gut and he assumed that was how Harry felt. As the tear rolled down Harry’s face Liam gently wiped it away with the back of his hand.  
Before Liam could collect his thoughts Harry spoke again.

“I mean I thought our entire relationship was built on trust, like you trust that I won’t run away, and I trust that you’ll always keep me safe.” Harry paused before whispering. “But you didn’t keep me safe today.”

At his words Liam let tears stream down his face and drip onto the pillow, seldom would Liam cry but Harry’s words tore his heart in half. “I’m so sorry Harry, I’m sorry I didn’t protect you.” Liam curled into Harry’s side and kissed Harry’s shoulder as he let the tears fall silently.

Harry moved his arm from his side and wrapped it around Liam, this was the first time he had ever seen Liam so broken.

"I should be comforting you, but it’s the other way around." Liam laughed through his tears.

For a couple of minutes they lay like that until Liam composed himself. “Can I put some cream on your bum now?” Harry simply nodded; he couldn’t feel any pain anymore.

Liam grabbed the tube that lay at his feet and squeezed some of the greenish cream into his hands. “It’s kinda cold.” He warned before he gently rubbed some into Harry’s backside. A whine escaped Harry’s lips but other than that he was silent.

When Liam finished he wiped his hands on the duvet earning a ‘heeyyyy’ from Harry who furrowed his brows at his messy blanket. Harry was still on his stomach; he had been the entire time and wasn’t planning on moving so when Liam pulled him on to his chest Harry’s eyes widened. Liam didn’t say anything and instead wrapped his hands around Harry, resting them on his back.

"Try to get some sleep." Liam whispered as he placed a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

Deciding that that was a pretty good option Harry nuzzled his face into Liam’s neck and closed his eyes. With Harry sleeping on top of him Liam closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overcome him as well.


End file.
